Gehenna czyli dzieje nieszczęśliwej miłości/I/06
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część pierwsza | sekcja2=VI | sekcja3=Powrotne echa | poprzedni=Rozdział V | następny=Rozdział VII | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} VI Powrotne echa Bryczka uwożąca młodego Smoczyńskiego z Turzerogów ruszyła ostrym turkotem na brukowanym podjeździe. Chłopak blady, sztywny, uniósł czapkę, nie patrząc na pozostałych, którzy zgromadzeni na ganku, przesyłali mu pożegnalne ukłony. Pani Malwina płakała, zwieszona ciężko na ramieniu Andzi. Lorcia nie mogła matki uspokoić, przeciwnie, jej dobry humor wyraźnie panią Smoczyńską drażnił. Tarłówna stała cicha. Łzy wolno spływały jej po policzkach. Kościesza ponuro patrzył na te łzy. Jego kamienna twarz miała wyraz zjadliwy, jakby wyraz oczu węża przed ukąszeniem. Wzrokiem niechętnym mierzył Andzię, pełzał po niej, walcząc widocznie ostatkiem cierpliwości, by nie zdławić tego jej płaczu, by nie wybuchnąć strasznie. Ale się przemógł. Podszedł do Andzi i niespodziewanie ucałował ją w czoło. Popatrzyła na niego zdziwiona. - Egzaltowane dziecko - rzekł Kościesza z przykrym uśmiechem. - Czego tu płakać?... Chłopak nie jedzie na wojnę, lecz na uniwersytet. Uczyć się powinien. - Ach, panie! To takie zrozumiałe, ale w naszym położeniu... - jęknęła pani Smoczyńska - ...ja zostaję bez dachu nad głową. To straszne. Kościesza zatrzymał na końcu warg słowa: "Ma pani mój dach przez kaprys Andzi", lecz nie wypowiedział ich, machnął ręką i wszedł do wnętrza domu. Pani Malwina załkała. Andzia jęła ją łagodnie pocieszać. Lorka zaś palnęła szorstko: - Niech mama nie beczy, bo jeszcze nas pan Kościesza wyrzuci i naprawdę dachu nie będzie. A że Jaś zostanie studentem, to dobrze. Może kiedy kolegów przywiezie na święta, albo na wakacje. - Loro, jesteś taka dziwna, zostaw przynajmniej teraz ten swój ton... - Ja wiecznie płakać jak mama nie potrafię! - odburknęła dziewczyna i pędem zbiegła ze schodów do ogrodu. Pani Smoczyńska wzruszyła ramionami. Prowadzona przez Andzię stękająca i zrozpaczona weszła do przeznaczonych dla niej pokojów. Odczuwała ona swą przykrą sytuację w domu Kościeszy, ale pogrążona w głębokim żalu po stracie własnego domu, głównie na to kładła nacisk w swych odczuciach. Całą ironię położenia odczuwał tylko Jaś; był spoliczkowany nieszczęściem i strasznym dla niego zbiegiem wypadków. Andzia, nie wiedząc nic o zajściu Jasia z Kościeszą, nie pojmowała sposobu zachowania się chłopca wobec pozostania matki i siostry w Turzerogach. Błagał matkę, by tego nie czyniła, chciał zabierać ją z sobą do Moskwy. Gdy się Andzia stanowczo temu oparła i gdy pani Smoczyńska okazała się za słabado podróży, potem do zamieszkania w mieście w nieszczególnych warunkach, Jan musiał zgodzić się na pozostawienie w Turzerogach, ale był zrozpaczony. Ta rozpacz jego i postępowanie Jasia wobec Tarłówny, zupełnie różne od dawnej swobody, uświadomił Andzi, że zaszło coś niezwykłego. Oburzyło ją traktowanie Jasia przez Kościeszę, nadzwyczaj chłodne, wprost odpychające. Handzia czuła żal do ojczyma, nieufność wsiąkała w jej duszę coraz głębiej. Sama podwoiła serdeczność wobec pani Smoczyńskiej. Po odjeździe Jana pani Malwina długo nie mogła się uspokoić, zrywała się, by jechać do Moskwy, miała skrupuły, że nadużywa grzeczności Kościeszy i że powinna bodaj zamieszkać w ocalonym czworaku w Smoczewie, nie zaś w Turzerogach. Gdy Andzia ją uspokajała, pani Malwina rzekła z płaczem: - Dziecko moje, gdybym była u ciebie w Toporzyskach lub Drakowie, to czułabym się szczęśliwa, ale tu... pod dachem tego człowieka... który kiedyś twoją mamę... Podobne niedomówienia sprawiały Andzi zawsze dużo przykrości. Dawno już z rozmów z ciotką Smoczyńską i z różnych półsłówek Grześka gajowego, domyśliła się, że matka jej nie była szczęśliwa z Kościeszą, jednak szczegółów bliższych tej historii nie znała. Wiedziała tylko, że matka jej, Hołowczyńska z domu, była jedynaczką, piękną, pieszczoną, że mieszkała z rodzicami w Turzerogach i że będąc bardzo młodziutka, wyszła za mąż za Adama Topór-Tarłę, właściciela obszernych dóbr na Wołyniu: Toporzysk i Drakowa. Po kilku latach szczęścia i po urodzeniu córki Anny, Iza Tarłowa została młodą wdową, zaś jej córka prawem spadku po ojcu odziedziczyła jego majątki. Jednakże bojąc się wspomnień choroby i śmierci męża, Iza zamieszkała z dwuletnią córeczką nie w Toporzyskach, lecz w Turzerogach, który to majątek dostała w posagu. Rodzice jej, starzy Hołowczyńscy, żyli jeszcze wówczas. Co skłoniło matkę do powtórnego małżeństwa z Kościeszą, trzy lata po śmierci Adama Tarły, tego dziewczyna zrozumieć nie mogła. To tylko było już dla niej pewne, że ten drugi związek stał się dla jej matki niedolą i męką życia: pięć lat udręki i okrutnych cierpień, zakończonych śmiercią, niemal upragnioną. Oto był rezultat! Wieczorem, po wyjeździe Jasia, Andzia siedziała w parku na swej ulubionej ławeczce i rozmyślała o słowach pani Malwiny, które znowu jadem zatruły jej duszę. Stanęła jej w myśli wizja śmierci matki: Była ciężka. Beznadziejna szarość jesiennego zmroku wpełzała do pokoju umierającej, omotała swą przędzą wszystkie przedmioty, zamazała żywe barwy i rosła w ciemność nieprzeniknioną, gnębiącą. Za oknem deszcz bił w szyby, które płakały długimi strumieniami łez, jęcząc pod naporem wichru, że zdawało się - demon jakiś ogarnął świat i biczuje go wichurą, zalewa wodą, chłonie w wilgoci i szumie deszczu. Monotonny stuk kropli deszczowych o rynny miał swą posępną gwarę, niby złowrogi głos ducha ciemności, ducha smutku, a także był jakby uderzeniem serca tej słoty szalejącej nad światem. Matka Andzi przywołała do łóżka ciotkę Smoczyńską. Dziewczynka nie słyszała nic. Długo coś szeptały do siebie. Uderzyły ją ostatnie słowa matki: "Malwino, o Andzię się boję, idę tam... z niepokojem w duszy. Bóg nad nią, ale i ty... siostro..." Zakaszlała sucho, w tym momencie nastąpił krwotok. Wbiegli doktorzy i Kościesza. Andzia siedziała na kozetce zgarbiona, bojąc się ruszyć i myśląc ze zgrozą nad słowami matki: "O Andzię się boję". Więc to o nią? Dlaczego?!... Przeniknął ją dziwny lęk, strach owiał jej serce jakby złym przeczuciem... Było to wrażenie krótkie, wrażenie dziesięcioletniej dziewczynki, więc pierzchło szybko, pozostała jedynie obawa o życie matki. Ostatnia noc wlokła się nieskończenie. Kościesza siedział długo przy łożu chorej. Andzia czuła instynktownie, że matka pragnie, by odszedł. Nagle, nad ranem, umierająca zawołała głosem stanowczym, rozpaczliwym: - Chcę zostać sama z Andzią. Och! ten głos! Ona go dotąd pamięta. Wzdrygnęła się na to wspomnienie, bo tyle było w nim tragedii, bo to był taki ostatni krzyk wołający o coś dla siebie wyłącznie i ostatni raz. Tyle było mocy w tym głosie i w tym żądaniu, że Kościesza bez słowa wstał i wyszedł z pokoju. Wszyscy obecni wyszli również za nim. Andzia uklękła przy łożu matki, ona zaś zaczęła gładzić jej ciemną głowę, dłonią białą jak kość, bardzo chudą i mokrą od potu; oczy czarne chorej kobiety zdawały się rosnąć w orbitach, był w nich żal i skarga straszna. Ciemne, zlepione włosy otaczały cudowne czoło, takie zawsze jasne, ale smutne, jakby rozpaczą natchnione. Pieściła córkę długo, oddech szybki rwał jej piersi. Nagle rzekła: - Anulko czy ty kochasz jego... ojczyma? Powiedz. - Nie... - wyznała szczerze dziewczynka. Matka zadrżała. Zamknęła oczy i zakaszlała. Po długiej chwili zaczęła mówić: - To źle, dziecino, on zostanie teraz twoim opiekunem, bo ja umrę... Ty go kochaj przez pamięć na mnie. Andzia pamięta, że się wtedy rozpłakała, tuląc twarz do matczynej ręki. Płakała długo, gdy się ocknęła, przeraziła się, ujrzawszy matkę siedzącą na łóżku. Jeszcze raz uderzył ją wyraz jej tragicznych, czarnych oczu i usłyszała szept gorący, ostatnią modlitwę: - An...dziu, niech ci Bóg ześle szczęście. Dla niego... dla ojczyma bądź dobra... matce wybacz, że cię... skazuje... Już nie dokończyła; krwotok zatamował głos, wyprężyła się strasznym rzutem. Skonała. Co działo się potem, Andzia już nie pamięta, tylko płacz, jęki służby, głuchy stuk kół od karawanu, dzwony takie żałosne, rozpłakane i smutek, bezbrzeżny smutek. Andzia nie przypominała sobie już potem takiego smutku nigdy w życiu. - Jak ja to wszystko wybornie pamiętam - myślała teraz Andzia, siedząc na swej ławeczce. Wizje lat minionych tłoczyły się i tłoczyły bez końca. Po śmierci matki zaczęły się dla Andzi dni jednostajne i podobne do siebie jak liście z jednego drzewa. Ojczym jednak był dla niej jak najlepszy. Jego szorstkość i postępowanie z domownikami, jego chłód mroził wszystkich, tylko dla Andzi był zawsze słodki i wyrozumiały. Pomimo to jego tępy uśmiech dla niej i nadmierna uprzejmość wywierała na dziewczynce przykre wrażenie, jakiejś ukrytej, lecz złej siły. Bywały momenty, że się go bała, gdy na nią patrzył, taki miewał wzrok żelazny, którego nie cierpiała. Lubił ją pieścić, ale ona się instynktownie broniła, zwłaszcza gdy chciał całować w usta lub rozplatać jej ciemne warkocze. Wyszarpywała mu się wówczas z rąk z taką pasją, że go to obezwładniało. Andzia przypomina sobie, że i teraz często, może nawet częściej, Kościesza patrzy na nią dziwnie, przepala ją oczami. Jej się wtedy robi przykro, jakby coś złego działo się; i zawsze ten lęk poprzedza wizje oczu matki, które stoją przed nią z całą wyrazistością, patrzą groźnie a zarazem tkliwie, niby mówiąc: "Strzeż się". Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się z przerażenia. Zawsze bała się tych oczu, pomimo rozkoszy widoku i... dlaczego one tak jej bronią? Przed czym? Pogrążona w rozmyślaniach nie zauważyła, że zapadł już wieczór. Zorze zgasły i mrok grubym kożuchem zasłał ziemię. Woda tylko w stawie pobłyskiwała z daleka metaliczną poświatą, bo zaszedł księżyc. - Jaś jedzie już koleją, biedny Jaś! - wyszeptała Andzia prawie głośno. I nagle krzyknęła. Ktoś się zbliżał po żwirowanej uliczce; był już tuż przy niej. Postać czarna i ogromna. Ach! to Kościesza! - Czego się boisz, dziecino? Wszak to ja jestem - zabrzmiał drewniany głos, nastrojony na ton serdeczny. Pan Teodor usiadł obok na ławce i wziął pasierbicę za rękę. - W domu alarm, szukają cię; głównie ciotka Malwina desperuje za swą... protektorką (w głosie zabrzmiała ironia). Lorka boi się jak zwykle ciemności, panna Ewelina boi się swych nóg; zatem ja wyruszyłem szukać zguby. O czym tak myślisz Aneczko?... - O Jasiu - odrzekła bez namysłu. - Taaak?! Hm! Zaległo milczenie. Kościesza wyjął cygaro i zaczął je wolno zapalać. - Jak ojczymek myśli, czy Jaś przejdzie uniwersytet o własnych siłach?... - No! O własnych! Przesadzasz, Aneczko. Żachnęła się. - On pomocy nie przyjmie, matka zaś więcej mu nic nie da ponad to, co może. - Ej, i pomoc przyjmie. - To go ojczymku nie znasz! On jest ambitny, aby cokolwiek od ojczymka przyjmował. Ja go znam lepiej. Kościesza wprost zwrócił się do Andzi. Nie widziała w mroku, ale czuła jego wzrok metaliczny na sobie. - Dlaczego Jaś tak cię żywo obchodzi? - spytał twardo. - Dlaczego?... Czyż można się o to pytać? Jasia kocham jak brata, więc los jego bardzo mnie obchodzi... - Brata masz w Januszku. - To jest co innego. Janusz jest bogaty, ma dom, ojca, wszystkie warunki... Kościesza milczał. Po długiej dopiero chwili zaczął innym tonem. - Aneczko, co myślisz o nowym korepetytorze Januszka? Ten pan Borowski nie wydaje mi się odpowiedni dla malca. Jak sądzisz? Andzia zaśmiała się swobodnie. - Ja mam wydawać sąd o panu Borowskim? Doprawdy nie potrafię, pomimo że pan Andrzej Olelkowicz wmawia mi zawsze, iż jestem bardzo rozsądna i że... - Że co Handziu? - Ej, nic! - zawahała się. - Pewno cię komplementuje, prawda?... Mówi ci, że jesteś piękna, urocza... - Nie, nigdy mi jeszcze tego nie powiedział, za to Lorce bardzo często. - To się właśnie myli, bo ty jesteś ładniejsza. Andzia parsknęła śmiechem. - Aha ojczymku! Któż to mi mówi komplementy? - Oj, ty łobuzie, łapiesz za słowa. Jakże Lorka przyjmuje zachwyty tego tego... urwisa? - Kogo?... - spytała z bezmiernym zdumieniem. - No, tego... tego Olelkowicza. Tarłówna wstała gwałtownie. - Dziwny dziś jest ojczymek! Boję się. Idę do domu. - Co cię tak obeszło, Aneczko? - Nic, chyba to, że jesteś ojczymku niesprawiedliwy i nikogo nie lubisz. Dobranoc, już późno. Furknęła, jak ptak nocny wśród drzew. Znikła. Kościesza puszczał dym z cygara i myślał. - Za tamtym się ujmuje, tego broni. Hm!... To chyba są przedwczesne obawy, to jeszcze niewinne, puszek brzoskwiniowy. Tamten Lorkę chwali? Znam się na tym, nie tam idą słowa, dokąd idą oczy. Ja śledzę właściwy kierunek zapałów panicza. Zaśmiał się długo, ironicznie. Echo porwało ten śmiech i niosło go, przedrzeźniając w głąb parku. I oto nagle spadło na Kościeszę odległe wspomnienie zmarłej Izy; jej blada, piękna twarz krzywiła się z przykrością, gdy on się tak przy niej śmiał, usta zaś szeptały: "Śmiejesz się jak puszczyk". Ta mała jest do matki podobna. Te same oczy czarne, czarne rzęsy; ten sam uśmiech na drobnych wargach, i głos ten sam, i usposobienie. - Iza... Iza... ha! Minęła, znikła. Co ginie, to nie powraca. Czyżby Iza powrócić miała w tej małej? Kościesza z irytacją zgniótł cygaro, rzucił daleko od siebie i patrzył jak gasło powoli, jak bladła kropla czerwonego żaru w ciemnościach nocy. Tak gasły oczy Izy, tak błyskały resztą dawnych ogni, gdy na parę godzin przed śmiercią Iza powierzała Annę jego opiece: "Twemu sumieniu oddaję dziecko. Nie skrzywdź jej, Teodorze". Mężczyzna zerwał się z ławki. Głos Izy wydał mu się tak plastyczny, jakby za nim stała. Przykra była mu teraz ta noc głucha dokoła i nawet słabe przędze światła księżycowego, przenikające przez gąszcz liści, straszyły jego wyobraźnię. Wcisnął kapelusz na czoło i szybkim krokiem jął się oddalać w stronę domu. A duch zmarłej, który unosił się dziś nad tą samotną ławeczką, echa swe budząc, gonił za Kościeszą ponurym szmerem dawno wypowiedzianych słów na ziemi: "...Sumieniu twemu polecam dziecko, Teodorze". Wiatr szarpał drzewami i smagał twarz Kościeszy, uciekającego do domu, jakby był ścigany. Bał się echa słów Izy, bał się widoku jej oczu błagających, bał się czarnej głębi nocnej.